


A Loving Surprise

by StripedMenace



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Family, Love, Momma Frisk, Pregnancy, Prequel to Skele-Family, baby bone, bone daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-03-08 05:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18887881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: It was only supposed to be Frisk and Sans after they got married. The iconic duo of human and skeleton living out their days as one...Until an unexpected soul arrived into the picture.





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayromi/gifts).



> This was originally going to go into Skele-Family as another random story, but Shayromi came up with the idea of it being the beginning of it all. I very unintentionally came up with a trilogy, and this wound up becoming a prequel. It’ll kind of be like Skele-Family but adventures of Frisk being preggers xD 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Time seemed to have stood still, the light from window seemed to have glow particularly on the object that sat halfway off the bathroom sink. The woman that sat on the toilet next to it, stared at the wall facing her. Waiting ever so patiently for the timer to go off on her phone. It had been set for five minutes and now all she had to do was wait, even if five minutes somehow turned into five hours.

She refused to even look at the stick until she heard the rhythmic tune to aware her it was time to look. If she just sat there and did absolutely nothing, maybe it would go by faster? The young woman could only hope, this was an entirely new situation that had abruptly been thrown at her…  
Well not abruptly. She knew of the outcome when it came to having intimacy, but, it was her honeymoon for goodness sake. A time where husband and wife became one and relished in pleasure and love for one another. And yes, even though her and her husband did it multiple times every day, didn’t mean she was necessarily ready. Hell, she didn’t even think she could get pregnant since she was literally married to a skeleton.

Frisk smiled warmly at the thought of Sans being her husband. It was comforting to think that even though she might have a tiny baby bone growing inside her, she would have Sans by her side to help her through it. Parenthood was a scary thing, however not as scary as doing it alone.

Scooting further back on the toilet, she brought her knees up to her chin and still calmly waited. She hadn’t been feeling well as of late, which was why she was now hiding in the bathroom to see if her intuition was correct. Certain foods would send her to the bathroom gagging, while she had certain craving for anything that involved ketchup; Sans thought she was coming around to loving the sauce just as much as him, but her suspicion was starting to rise when her emotions started to go all over the place. Particularly when Sans was telling an innocent enough joke to another woman and got her to laugh, causing Frisk to burst into tears. Thinking back on it now, she laughed at it, seeing Sans confused face was priceless.

_Frisk and Sans were waiting patiently in line to get nice cream, they were on their honeymoon and had stopped their bed time activities to get a refresher. While they waited, a lady behind them had struck up a conversation with them to pass the time. Frisk didn’t know why, but the way the woman was looking and talking towards Sans had her feeling funny.  
_

_“You’re surprisingly calm for a monster on the surface.” The woman noted.  
_

_Sans couldn’t help but smile wide at the opportunity as he replied, “That’s because nothing gets under my skin.” He winked at her and the woman erupted into laughter.  
_

_A jolt shot up from Frisk’s stomach into her chest at Sans’ pun and she felt tears well up in her eyes. She tried her best to hold them back, but try as she might, she broke out crying. The woman had immediately stopped laughing and Sans face fell blank, “was it that bad?”_

After that, Sans apologized if he had upset her in any way and had made it up to Frisk in ways she couldn’t help but blush at. She knew she wasn’t the jealous type, but after that ordeal, it was time to check.

So while Sans had gone out to “work”, she went to the nearest convenient store and bought a pregnancy test. Rushing back home and locking herself in the bathroom. She wanted no one to know or even assume. People didn’t need to get their hopes up on something that might turn out to be nothing.

Speaking of, when was the damn timer going to go off? She was starting to get restless, her fingers had started tapping in a non specific pattern as she curled and uncurled her toes in boredom. This was the longest five minutes she ever encountered, worse than when she constantly had to reset after fighting Muffet as a kid…

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

She yelped in surprise at the sudden alarm, nearly falling off the seat before she gained her balance and hurriedly shut the device off. Her breathing had come to a halt when she realized it was time to check the test. The test that would determine if she was wrong in her assumption or if she was, in fact, going to be a mother. All she had to do was check the tiny slot that lay at the other of the stick and look for a positive or negative sign, that was it.

She shakily reached her out towards the item, her breathing still shallow as her skin became damp with sweat and chest heavy with anticipation of the answer. With a deep breath, she paused, trying to steady the outrageous beating in her chest. She was only doing it to herself the more she waited and her frustration was starting to grow.

“Screw it.” She whispered, before snatching the test off the sink and staring at the long awaited answer.

A gasp escaped her lips as a very obvious “+” was seen and her heart nearly burst out of her chest. Actually seeing the positive result as living proof she was with child made her swell with so much love for the tiny soul within her, tears started to run down her face. She never in a million years, would have thought she would become a mother, it never really crossed her mind and now that it was a reality, she never knew such happiness existed.

So many things were running through her head at the thought of having a baby; how she would feed them, play with them, be a family with Sans…  
Sans.

He was going to be a father and she had yet to tell him. How would he react? Would he be excited? Her inner self knew he’d still love her, but would he love their child? He loved Papyrus, but loving a sibling was a lot different than loving a child. Of course, she knew Toriel would absolutely ecstatic about being a grand-mother, and pretty much everyone would be happy, however Sans was a different story.

From what she knew of the skeleton over the years, he mainly kept to himself, save for his close friends, and didn’t really reveal too much on himself. Hell, getting him to admit he had feelings for her was like trying to pull teeth, so how he would even take to being a dad would be a mystery.

Which wouldn’t be for long as she heard the door to the house open and shut, with quiet shuffling followed after, “frisk, i’m home.”

“In the bathroom!” She shouted back, still holding the pregnancy test. Frisk looked down at the test and sighed, she couldn’t keep secrets from him for long, he knew her too well and could read her like a book. And she couldn’t hide in the bathroom forever, knowing Sans he would teleport right in if he sensed something was off; so with a defeated sigh, she placed the test in the trash bin to her left and stood from the toilet. The urge to want to stay in the bathroom was strong and she was pretty sure she could live off sink water and toilet paper… plus she had the shower so its not like she would smell.

A surge of what felt like electricity shocked through her body, making her jump towards the bathroom door. The jolt had come from her stomach and she was more than positive her baby was growing agitated with her indecisiveness and was now forcing her to go tell Sans.

“You’ve barely formed and you’re already like your father.” Frisk said to the tiny bump on her stomach. She placed her hand over the area, already in love with them.

As if the soul within her could hear her, another shock was sent through to where Frisk’s hand was placed, and the soon to be mother could only smile, “Alright then, lets go tell your daddy.”

Opening the door, Frisk swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat as she peered her head around the edge of the door. Her husband had taken refuge on the couch in the living room. His eye sockets were closed and if Frisk didnt know better, she would have assumed he was asleep, but he was her husband, so of course she knew.

As if he could sense her, he half way opened his left socket at her, and smiled, patting the empty spot next to him, "sup, wifey."

She smiled, accepting his offer and snuggling into his fluffy blue jacket. Frisk didnt know why she was nervous. Out of all monsters who would freak about being a parent, she had no idea how Sans would react. But, he loved her, and she loved him, so what exactly was there to be afraid of? Her child seemed to agree as they pulsed with excitement at being revealed to their father. Frisk nonchalantly put her hand over them to calm them down, the more they worked themselves up, the more they worked Frisk up and she needed to be as calm as possible to reveal the news.

"Sans?" She asked quietly, looking up to the skeleton.

“hmm?" He hummed, still leaning his head back.

Well, at least he was calm.

"I'm pregnant."

His sockets instantly shot open, pitch black in shock as he stared down at her, "....what?”

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, her child seemed to have grown hushed as well.

There was a long stretch of silence; Both just staring at eachother for the longest time, their child seemed to have grown silent as well, waiting to hear their father’s reaction.

Frisk started to worry until she felt his bones relax and his eye lights fade back, "so....i’m gonna be a bone daddy?"

The mother didn’t have time to react as her child seemed to pulse with overwhelming joy causing Frisk to form tears of happiness. Sans chuckled at the display and bumped his skull onto her forehead, gently wiping away the stray tears that were falling down her cheeks, “i’ll take it as the brat likes me.”

Another pulse, and Frisk let out a hearty laugh, nodding, “She definitely likes you.”

“she?” He asked, raising a brow.

The woman nodded again, “She’s definitely a girl.”

The skeleton leaned down to Frisk’s stomach and gently poked the protruding bump, causing another fit of magic to run through Frisk.

“you’re already gonna be a handful, i can tell.” Sans whispered with a playful glare.

A small red light showed brightly through Frisk’s skin, and both parents stared in awe. Their child, who had barely begun living, was showing them their love in the most beautiful way; through their soul.

 


	2. Daddy’s Lil Brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever because I can’t read :)))

“Okay say ‘ahh’,” Alphys quietly requested.

Frisk did as asked, and open her mouth wide for the scientist to examine. Since she found out she was pregnant, her and Sans scheduled to see Alphys as soon as possible. They wanted this pregnancy to go as smooth as possible; since it was the first time ever that a human and monster were this…close. But, times have changed and now that both races were living in peace, it was bound to happen eventually.

So as Alphys continued to look through Frisk’s mouth, she shyly smiled and gave a steady thumbs up, “E-everything is looking g-g-good so far, now lets see if we can find the tiny soul.”

The soon to be mother took a deep breath, excited yet nervous to see her newborn this early. Sans took his wife’s hand, giving it a light squeeze of assurance as they watched Alphys pull up the Ultrasound device and slather the stick in a gel, “Lie down, please.”

Frisk released the breath of air she had been holding and Sans gave her another squeeze. She smiled at him before lying on her back and lifting her shirt. The lizard then proceeded to rub the stick over the human’s belly, intently watching the monitor for any signs of movement.

It was quiet for awhile before a steady heartbeat was heard on the monitor, and Alphys’ face lit up, “Well, they’re definitely there but I can’t seem to find them.”

Frisk lifted her head, worry in her voice, “What do you mean?”

The lizard caught the nervousness in the human’s tone and quickly went to calm her, “I-its nothing! Sometimes you can’t see the baby this early in, b-b-but their heartbeat sounds healthy!”

A shaky sigh of relief escaped Frisk’s and Sans gave her another squeeze, “see? baby bones’ just hiding is all.”

Her heart finally slowed down at the information, and a small pulse hit her chest. She smiled knowing her child was sending her their own form of comfort, and she lightly rubbed her hand over the area, “You scared me.”

Another pulse and Frisk chuckled, before looking to Alphys, “Thank you, Alphys.”

The lizard smiled and handed Frisk a paper that was for her next visit, “N-next time we should be able to s-see them, okay?”

The couple left the lab and started to walk home, hand in hand as Frisk couldn’t help but put her other hand over her baby and smile gently. Sans caught sight of her and gently nudged her with his elbow, “you’re already in love with her,” he chuckled.

“She’s been giving me little shocks every time something happens,” She rubbed her lower belly and gasped, “she did it again!”

“hun, she’s barely formed, there’s no way-“

Frisk suddenly put his hand over their child and he stopped, “you might have pregnancy brain, babe,” he said, going to pull his hand away when he felt a slight spark hit the palm of his hand and his sockets hallowed.

He felt her. He felt his daughter for the very first time. It was only a tiny spark, but that little gesture meant more than anything in the world. His eye lids lowered and his smile widened, pressing his hand further into her tiny bump. Frisk couldn’t help but smirk in triumph, “Told you.”

“yeah well…” he rubbed her abdomen once more and another shock hit his fingers.

“Sans, you can move your hand now.”

“nah, i’m good.”

* * *

 

Now that they knew for sure their child was healthy, Frisk thought it was time to let everyone know of the exciting news. Of course, she contacted Toriel and Asgore first, and the human was more than positive her phone’s speaker had broken due to the exciting scream Toriel let out on the other end. The adoptive goat mother didn’t waste time in hurrying over with Asgore in tow to check on her daughter and grandchild. With a proper lecture to Sans on practicing safe sex so they were better prepared in the future, in case they wanted to have another. Frisk never saw Sans get so blue in the face.

It wasn’t long after that Sans had contacted Papyrus. The shorter skeleton brother had put Papyrus on speaker so Frisk could hear his reaction.

“HELLO SANS, HOW ARE YOU?”

Sans smiled wide, he didn’t show it, but his excitement was there, “i’m good bro, just wanted to know if you could come over for a little bit?”

“I SUPPOSE I COULD. I HAVE BEEN BEATING UNDYNE IN TRAINING, IT BE NICE TO TAKE A BREAK…”

Undyne’s voice could suddenly be heard from the distance, “Papyrus you tell them truth or I’m gonna come over there and make you!”

“GAH FINE! WE WERE BOTH EVENLY MATCHED!

“Papyrus!”

“FINE! I WAS LOSING!”

Sans never lost his smile, and casually broke the banter, “alright, well, frisk and I will see you soon then. you’re the world’s greatest uncle, pap.”

“UNCLE? I AM NO-“ he paused, and it finally dawned on him, “OH MY GOSH!” The realization in Papyrus’ voice made Sans chuckle as the skeleton on the other end of the phone continued to shriek excitement. Undyne shouts of protest were heard before they became muffled and the line went silent.

Frisk scrunched her face in confusion, “Where did they-”

Sans seemed un-phased as he held up his right hand with three fingers up, each one going down. When all fingers were gone, he pointed to the front door where Papyrus bursted through with a flailing Undyne over his shoulder, “I’M AN UNCLE!”

“PUT ME DOWN!” The fish woman screamed, hitting the skeleton in his ribs. Another shout and hit, Papyrus and Undyne finally settled down, congratulating the couple. The taller skeleton had wrapped his older brother in a tight hug and Undyne gave Frisk a celebratory fist bump. The peace lasted for about five minutes when the two royal guardsmen started to fight over who would get to train the “punk” as Undyne put it. The two friends playfully argued for what seemed liked hours.

“I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM MORE QUALIFIED TO TRAIN THE TINY HUMAN!”

“Says, who!?” Undyne yelled back.

Papyrus flung his cape over his shoulder and stood tall, “BY BLOOD OF COURSE!”

The fish woman face palmed, “You have no blood, BONEHEAD!”

“WHAT!? SANS TELL HER!” He looked to his older brother for back up, but Sans only shrugged, “sorry, bro.”

“NOOO!” The eccentric skeleton fell to his knees and flew his hands in there dramatically.

Even though Alphys was one of the first to know, she still came to congratulate the couple. But, mainly to be around Undyne, which was fine with Frisk, as she was just happy to be around her family. Seeing Sans make puns towards his brother who would yell in frustration, while Toriel laughed, just made her soul feel warm. She half expected to feel a pulse run through her at seeing her family together, but her child remained silent. Laying a hand over her womb, she quietly whispered, “You okay, my love?”

No response.

The mother sucked in her cheek, not liking the fact her baby wasn’t interacting with her. She figured having too many people around might have frightened the little one and had gone into hiding. Once everyone left, her little girl would come out to play again.

As the gathering carried on, Frisk would frequently touch her small bump to get some reaction out of her baby, but to no avail. Toriel caught sight of Frisk and approached the human with a gentle smile, “Is everything alright, my child?”  
She huffed, “I haven’t been able to feel my baby all night.”

The goat monster raised a brow, “Well you are newly pregnant, you usually don’t feel your baby move for some time.”  
Frisk shook her head, her frustration increasing, “I don’t feel her move, she kinda…shocks me…”

“Shocks you? And she?”

“She sends waves of magic at me when something happens or I feel a certain way,” Frisk sighed, missing the little pulses her baby gave her, “she hasn’t done it since everyone came over.”

“And them being a girl?”

“Mother’s intuition.” She quickly responded.

Toriel seemed confused, but didn’t mistrust her adoptive daughter, “Well, when I was with Asriel I didn’t necessarily feel ‘shocks’ but I certainly felt his love. Perhaps because Sans is the father you feel your baby in a different way? I mean, this an entirely new thing, so you may not be able to constantly feel her?”

“Maybe…” Frisk wanted to believe her, but until her daughter showed a sign everything was alright, she would remain worried. One by one, each of the family left. Undyne and Alphys were first, followed by Papyrus, with Asgore and Toriel last. The parental figures took their time in leaving, casually going over on how to take care of the baby in its first stages, while also reminding Sans on safe sex. Frisk hid her frustration well, her hands were cupped in front of her, quietly shaking waiting for her parents to leave so she could finally-

“Alright well, we’ve talked your ears long enough, we’ll be on our way,” Asgore said with a slight bow of his head. Toriel nodded in agreement and waved her goodbye, while Sans shut the door behind them, “didn’t think that take so long, you wanna-“

The sight of Frisk squishing and poking her tummy around with a estranged face, made him raise a brow bone, “whatcha doing hun?”

She scrunched her face, “She hasn’t talked to me,” Frisk continued to poke her lower stomach and when she found she was not going to get a response, she flopped on the couch with a huff. Sans chuckled and placed himself next to his wife, “she’s probably just tired,” a yawn escaped the skeleton and his eyelids lowered, “much like her bone daddy.”

Frisk sighed and poked her lower belly, “Maybe…”

Her husband smiled and nuzzled into her neck, “love ya,” She grumbled something and he only chuckled again before putting his hand over her abdomen. A surge of energy hit Sans’ palm and both he and Frisk jumped at the sudden reaction.  
“she likes me more,” he said with a shit eating grin.


	3. Tiny Soul, Big Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooo.....sad time anybody? Up for angst? Merry fucking Christmas.

Another yawn escaped from Frisk as she stared at her untouched plate of food. She had made quick batch of burger and fries, of course with ketchup, and found she wasn’t really hungry anymore. More tired, than anything. Come to think of it, she hadn’t really been eating as much lately since she found she was pregnant. She snacked here and there, but nothing close to a meal. Sans had even taken notice, and had blamed it on her job.

Being the ambassador of both humans and monsters was daunting. And now that she was pregnant, it even more tiresome. Her husband had suggested taking some time off and as much as she didn’t want to, she knew it was for the best. She had been ambassador since she was a child and not once had she taken vacation. The importance of the peace between the races was too great a risk to take any personal time. At the beginning, people on the surface needed a little…convincing that monsters could live with them without trouble. Not to mention, being governed by a child wasn’t exactly the people’s most preferred choice. It took years before any true trust could be formed. However when her relationship with Sans had come to light, and everyone could see how truly happy the couple were, instead of pulling a political move, things had calmed down. And when their wedding had been announced, no one ever saw such joy, and happiness unite between humans and monsters. Frisk was convinced that Sans and her were meant to be by that point. 

Now that she had a little one on the way, and it had been years since monsters joined the surface, Frisk saw no reason why she couldn’t take some time to herself. Of course, she would have to finish some paperwork and leave list of things for her chairman to follow up on, while she was away. She wouldn’t leave them to hang. And she would tell the public she would be taking a couple weeks off, she couldn’t just leave without the people knowing. 

Once she told Sans she just needed one day to get everything together, and then she could relax, he eased up a little. The soon to be father wasn’t going to deal with his wife and baby bones under stress. Not unless someone wanted to have a bad time. Frisk could only smile and shake her head at her husband, knowing he meant well. Ever since he felt his lil baby bones spark for him, he would constantly find a reason to put his hand over Frisk’s belly. Hoping he’d get a little shock from the little soul within. He had grown addicted to feeling his child’s love, and no matter if Frisk was sleeping, eating, or talking, he would be there with a hand over her. 

Why Frisk was ever worried to reveal her pregnancy to Sans, she didn’t know. But seeing at how much he loved their little girl just as much as she did (if not more) was soul warming. So it was understandable why Sans was a bit over protective when their tiny soul wasn’t being as active lately. The parents missed the tiny surprising sparks they would get whenever the baby got excited over something. It was the only way they could communicate with her and if the stress of Frisk’s job was taking that away, well then job be damned they were gonna have their little shocks back. 

“so you’re gonna get your stuff together and come right back home.” Sans said as more of a statement than question. 

Frisk only continued to pick at her food, still feeling drained, “Yeah, just gotta get the paperwork together for my team and everything should be fine.”

Sans sighed, “just don’t strain yourself doing that,” the skeleton got up from his spot on and walked over to his wife, turning her chair around so she was facing him, “please?”  
Frisk managed a small smile, her bonehead husband never ceasing to make her feel fuzzy inside, “I promise,” she laid her forehead against his and exhaled, “I hope she’ll be okay.”

Both parents laid their hand over the small bump, hoping for some sign, waiting patiently. But nothing. Not even a glow from their little one and it broke their hearts. Frisk’s eyes started to glisten, and Sans instantly wrapped his wife in a tight embrace. Quietly comforting her while she wept into his shoulder, promising her everything would be okay and they would feel their little one soon. 

She didn’t sleep much that night. Her worry for her baby keeping her awake and subconsciously rubbing her belly. It almost seemed endless before the alarm on her phone went off and she quickly kept out of bed to get ready for work. The mother wanted nothing more than to finish what she needed to and come straight home to relax with her husband. If there was anyone who knew how to take it easy, it was Sans. And if they were right in assuming she needed to take it easy, she was more than willing to veg out alongside her bonehead. 

Frisk took a quick shower, threw on a normal outfit, and gave a peck to her still sleeping husband. He stirred a little, but his eyelids remained shut and with a sigh, she headed out the door. She had rushed her usual routine for the morning, eager to get her last day of work out of the way. The hope of being able to feel her daughter again gave her full determination and put her in a better mood. As tired and drained as she was, she had the upmost confidence everything would be fine. 

Unfortunately, things didn’t play out the way she wanted. 

When Frisk arrived at her office, the entire place was in utter chaos. Stacks of papers were scattered all over the floor and seemingly flying through the air as employees scrambled in different directions. The phones were ringing sporadically and some of the attendants tried to answer, only further increasing the confusion and frustration.  
The thought of just turning around and pretending she didn’t see any of it, was very, VERY tempting. But the ambition and determination inside of her convinced her otherwise, and with a very long exaggerated breath, she walked into the array of destruction.

* * *

 

What could have been a couple hours of simple work, turned into a dreadful eleven hours of finding and organizing lost documents that had gotten mixed into the destructive clutter. Calming down disgruntled employees that were threatening to quit. Calling back the numerous amount of people from earlier and finally getting to the work she needed to get done for her time off. It had become a complete cluster and she was sure her sanity was hanging on by a thread by the time she was able finish things up.  
Frisk looked to the clock on her desk and slammed her head down in frustration. The bright red colors on the screen were flashing 5:30pm and she was only supposed to be there till noon at the latest. Sans wasn’t going to be too happy, but at least she had gotten what she needed done and could start heading home. 

Putting the rest of her files she had signed away, she stood up and almost toppled over. She put a hand on her desk and balanced herself out, while safely putting her other hand over her abdomen. Her head started to feel fuzzy, and her stomach started to growl.

Her eyes widened at the realization. She hadn’t eaten all day. She had been so consumed in fixing the chaos here, she totally forgot to take care of herself and her baby. How could she have been so careless? The mother gasped in a broken cry as she collapsed back into her chair and let herself go. The thought of being a bad parent heavily weighed into her mind as she sobbed. 

Things just weren’t going her way lately. Maybe she wasn’t meant to be a mother after all…

“hey hun, its been awhile you okay?“ the sound of her husband’s voice made her jump in surprise. She hadn’t expected him to show up randomly…which in hindsight was her own fault. She should have known Sans would have come see her eventually after being at the office for so long. But with all the shit that happened, she had no time to think on anything, which led her right back to thinking on not feeding her baby. 

Sans was instantly by his wife’s side when he saw her tear stained face, sockets hallow as he held his wife close to him, “what happened? what’s wrong?”

Her body shook as she tried to calm herself down. The warmth his signature jacket provided and the scent of fresh laundry mixed in with ketchup relaxed her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled further into him. Both of them just holding one another. Neither needing to speak to know they just needed to be together. To have not just their bodies, but their souls intertwined. 

The skeleton slightly turned his head so his mouth was next to her ear, his voice barely above a whisper, “you wanna talk about it?”

She squeezed him harder and shook her head, “Having you here is enough.”

He chuckled against her hair, and lightly began to rub her back, “why don’t we go home? You might start to feel better there.”

Frisk pulled away, wiping away her tears as she sniffled, nodding, “I’d like that.”

Sans smiled and placed his teeth against her forehead. Frisk closed her eyes and leant into his kiss, her worries melting away by just one simple act from the love of her life. It was only when he pulled away did she open her eyes and see they were home. He hadn’t let go of her hand and upon looking around, she noticed their house was oddly dark and quiet. 

Frisk eyed her husband suspiciously, his glowing orbs providing the only source of light and revealing his mischievous grin, “Sans, what are you doing?”

He shrugged, “nothing,” he simply responded before walking her over closer to what she knew was the living room, “well…almost nothing.”

“What do you-“

The skeleton flipped on the lights and a variety shouts of “SURPRISE!!!” Cutting the mother off in surprise. Everyone she knew was there. Asgore and Toriel were holding an array of gifts wrapped in sparkly pink wrapping paper, grinning from ear to ear. While Alphys was holding a wide variety of manga with Undyne holding mini spears. The fish woman had a crazed look in her eyes, her teeth wide as she excitedly bounced up and down, “I’m a train the crap out of the punk!” 

Frisk was in total shock, “What are you all doing here?”

Toriel was the first to respond, “Sans said you weren’t feeling well lately so we came to cheer you up!”

“A-and I read that humans celebrate the arrival of babies so I proposed what they call a ‘baby shower’!” Alphys chimed in.

“Do you like it?” Asgore asked.

As much as Frisk wanted to be over joyed her friends and family were here to make her feel better, and celebrate her unborn child, she started to grow uneasy. Her head was starting to feel light and muscles weak. She still hadn’t eaten, and it was really starting to weigh on her. 

Sans picked up on her uncomfortableness, and nudged, “frisk, you okay?”

The door to the kitchen suddenly bursted open. Papyrus stood with a chefs hat and apron covered in various mixes of powder and icing. He held a large cake over his head, and presented it proudly, “I PRESENT YOU CAKE!” In messy pink and purple writing, the top part of the dessert read ‘Cake’, instead of ‘surprise’ or congratulations. 

Frisk stared at the cake for a long while, and for the first time in days, her child sent her a spark. Only, it didn’t feel right. It was off and the longer she stared at the dessert Papyrus held, the fuzzier her vision got. 

“frisk?” She heard Sans voice, but it was muffled and everything was going dark. The sounds of voices calling out to her, but it all faded in a silent echo.

And then black.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dat cliffhanger tho.


	4. Surprise!...Or not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaayyy i finally finished! And its not too far off from its monthly update :D longest chapter yet!

The kiss Frisk had planted on his head was very hard to resist. He wanted nothing more than to wrap her in his arms, and lay in the bed all day. But, he knew his wife wouldn’t let it happen. At least not till after she was done with her work. He was patient, he could wait. Besides, he had his own work he needed to get done before Frisk came back, so this was perfect timing.

He waited till he heard the front door open and shut, then waited a few seconds. When he was sure Frisk was gone, he removed the covers off himself, already dressed in his usual attire and teleported to Undyne and Alphys’ house. Knowing Papyrus would more than likely be there as well. 

Sans wanted his wife to feel like her old self again and bring her out of her depression. Being just alone with him wouldn’t be enough, she needed a little pick me up. And what better pick me up than friends and family?

He stood in front of the door and before he could even ring the bell, it swung open with his brother standing tall greet him, “HELLO, DEAR BROTHER! I SENSED YOU COMING,” Papyrus posed proudly, “IMPRESSED?”

The older brother chuckled, “saw me on alphys’ camera?”

“W-WHAT!? NO, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ALWAYS KNOWS WHEN COMPANY ARRIVES!”

“sure, bro,” Sans said with an amused smile, “alphys and undyne here?”

Papyrus opened the door wider for Sans, “OF COURSE! WE WERE PLAYING A BOARD GAME!” The eccentric skeleton ushered for his brother to follow him and led him inside to the living room. Undyne and Alphys were lying on the floor, each holding an assortment of cards while they waited for Papyrus to return. 

“LOOK WHAT I DISCOVERED AT THE DOOR AND NOT BY USING THE CAMERA ALPHYS INSTALLED!” Papyrus had quickly grabbed the remote off the stand next to him and shut the tv off as to not reveal the video of the outside front door. 

“Sup, bonehead.”

“H-hello, Sans.” 

Both Undyne and Alphys greeted the older skeleton without looking up from their cards, faces full of determination. Papyrus rejoined his friends in the game, picking up his deck, “YOU DIDN’T LOOK AT MY CARDS DID YOU?”

Alphys spoke, “Well Undyne-“

“Nope! It’s your turn, babe.” The fish woman narrowed her eye at her girlfriend, her words holding a threatening tone. Alphys gulped and hid behind her stack of cards, while Papyrus gleamed, “EXCELLENT, GO AHEAD THEN ALPHYS.”

Sans watched the three with amusement. Chuckling when Undyne “guessed” Papy’s next move and the loud monster screeched in bewilderment. Resulting in the royal guardsman’s laughter. Frisk needed this positivity energy around her. The skeletal husband didn’t like to see his wife depressed. He missed his little baby bones’ spark too, and he was adamant that once Frisk took time off work and felt the love of her friends and family, everything would be okay. 

“So what b-bring you by, Sans?” Alphys asked, glancing up. 

The skeleton plopped down on the couch behind them, “well frisk hasn’t been herself lately cause the brat hasn’t been interacting with her, so I figured we could surprise her after she gets off to help cheer her up.” 

The trio of friends looking amongst each other with interest, “What, like a surprise party? Goddammit Papy!” Undyne yelled when Papyrus had countered her move and released a victorious “NYEH HEH HEH!” 

Sans shrugged, “something like that, she needs support.”

Alphys took her turn next, “I think I read something about the arrival of human children somewhere…hold on.” The scientist got up from her spot and returned with a book, her nose deep within the pages, “It says here that when a human f-female becomes pregnant, it is usually customary to celebrate the occasion with gifts for the parents and oncoming child,” she paused, tilting her head, “also known as a ‘b-baby shower’…interesting!”

“I LIKE THIS IDEA! LET US THROW FRISK A SHOWER OF BABIES!” Papyrus had hopped up, and ran to the kitchen excitedly. 

“Baby shower,” Alphys corrected.

“I SHALL MAKE THE CAKE!” He shouted from the other room.

Undyne threw her stack of cards, joining Papyrus in his excitement as she summoned a blue spear, “And I’ll make the kid some spears!”

“Undyne I think they meant baby appropriate gifts.” Alphys told her girlfriend. The fish woman looked at her spear, nodding, “You’re right…they gotta be smaller. No way the kid could hold this.” She then ran off in haste, holding her spears over her head as she ran into her room and slammed her door shut to prepare.

Alphys shaking her head, looked over to Sans, “How does a baby shower sound?”

Sans shrugged, hopping off the couch and headed towards the door, “sounds good, just be there.”

“O-oh okay, sure! What time though?”

“she’ll be home around twelve, so be there at eleven.” He simply said, “i’m going over to tori’s, i’ll see ya soon.”

With that, he left the group to go over Frisk’s adoptive parents house. He could have simply called or teleported, but they were literally right across from the couple’s house. There was no need to waste energy when he was just seconds away to begin with. 

Sans had no doubt that everyone would come, and he knew Frisk would appreciate it more than anything. Confident that this little “baby shower” would more than allure a spark from their little one. Approaching the sizable cottage like home, he knocked on their door, “knock, knock.” He waited, shoving his hands into his pockets. Quiet footsteps were heard on the other side, and a response followed, “Who’s there?”

“dismay.”

“Dismay, who?”

“dismay be a bad joke, but I think its punny.”

Laughter rang out on the other and Sans was greeted by the old goat woman, “heya, tori.”

A gentle smile spread on the monster’s face, “Why, Sans, this is a nice surprise! What can I do for you?”

“not so much me, but for frisk.” He stated.

The goat woman lost her grin, growing concerned, “Is everything alright? Where is she?” Toriel had stepped out of her home, looking for the human. Sans held his hands out to calm her down, earning a confused tilt from the adoptive mother, “she’s fine tori, she just needs a little love.”

She was still muddled, “What do you mean?”

Asgore’s voice was heard approaching as he called to Toriel, “Tori, who’s at the- oh, hi Sans!”

The skeleton nodded a hello, watching the two with interest. Asgore had wrapped his arm around Toriel’s waist, signifying their relationship. After years of being separated, with Toriel insistent she would never take the King back, it wasn’t surprising to hear the two had gotten back together. There were still a few issues between the two of them, but it was clear they were working them out together. Everyone was ecstatic, especially Frisk and Alphys. They had high hopes back in the underground that the king and queen would reunite. And after years of awkward touches that turned into frequent hugs and blushed cheeks. Fiddled forced conversations evolving to catching up with one another for hours on end. It all tied into them finally reconciling and working through each other’s faults respectively. 

Alphys and Frisk weren’t the only ones overjoyed to see the couple get back together. Sans had been picking on Toriel about it for awhile. Cracking jokes and making her fume about it. He had been happy for his pun making friend, knowing she had been rather lonely since Frisk had become an adult and no longer needed to have a parental figure. But now that her and Asgore were together, she had been more lively. 

“So, what is wrong with Frisk?” Toriel asked again.

A look of confusion wore on Asgore’s face, opening his mouth to question, but Sans went first, “we’ve planned a little surprise party for her, to help her feel better. alphys called it a ‘baby shower’.”

Toriel’s face lit up, “Of course! We’ll do anything to make our child and grandchild happy and healthy!”

Asgore nodded in agreement, “Absolutely! We’ll spoil them both till their screaming with love!”

The skeleton didn’t expect any less from them. They were after all, Frisk’s adoptive parents. He smiled, “great, you just ‘goat’ to be at our house around 11:30.”

“Goat?” Asgore asked, confused.

Toriel rolled her eyes playfully, “Don’t think too much on it dear,” she looked back to Sans, “We’ll be there.”

Now that Sans had rounded everyone up, all he had to do now was wait. In a blink, he was inside his home and noticed he had only been gone an hour, more or less. He still had time before everyone came over and Frisk got home. A nap sounded like the right idea…

“PAPYRUS! YOU CAN’T USE THOSE FOR THAT!” Undyne shouted from in the kitchen.

“THEN WHY DID YOU LEAVE THEM UP HERE!” 

Sans sighed, or not.

The skeleton walked into the room to be met by Papyrus holding a bowl of batter using a tiny blue spear to mix and Undyne seething with her teeth bared in rage. Trying to snatch the weapon out from the monster. 

Sans leant against the wall, finding the display funny, “any reason you’re doing this at my house?”

Both guardsmen turned to meet the skeleton with shocked expressions before turning back to each other with glares. Undyne pointed one of her spears at the cooking skeleton, “We wouldn’t have to if someone hadn’t blown up our kitchen by PUTTING A METAL BOWL IN THE MICROWAVE!”

“THE INSTRUCTIONS SAID TO HEAT AT 3:50!” Papyrus defended.

“IN THE OVEN YOU BONEHEAD!”

The argument continued and Sans soon found himself joined by Alphys, “S-sorry for showing up a bit early, we kinda-“

“i heard.” He simply put, still watching his brother and Undyne bicker, “what have you been doing, pal?”

The lizard rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed, “I’ve been going through some of my m-manga and picking out the most age appropriate ones for the baby.”

“i’m sure she’ll love it,” Sans turned his head to alphys with a smile, “i’ll leave you guys to it.”

Before the skeleton could even take a foot near his bedroom, the doorbell rang and Sans sockets hallowed. Napping was just not in it for him today. Sighing, he walked over and opened the door, being greeted by Toriel and Asgore holding a large amount of toys and child sized clothes. 

“i thought i said not till later?” He asked the two. He had literally just been over there house not even ten minutes ago and they were already here. What the hell was happening?

“You did, but we figured we could wrap them up here!” The king replied heartwarmingly.

Toriel, who held most of the clothing, looked down at Sans with concern, “Is that okay, Sans?”

Did he really have much of choice? He supposed there was no harm in it anyway, it was the whole point of this thing to begin with. To have everyone together. He smiled and stepped aside to let them in, “of course it is.”

The next hour went by relatively fast. Papyrus had finished making his cake with the proper tools, showing it off proudly. Frosting, eggs, and other types of food had covered the tall skeleton like clothing. The kitchen didn’t fair much better. All he had to do now was decorate it and write “Congratulations” on top. 

Undyne’s tiny spears were completed. She made close to almost fifty; in case the baby broke some in future training. The fish woman was so proud of her work, a shimmering tear fell down her blue skin and she whispered, “This brat better like them.” Toriel tried to voice her concern about giving such pointy weapons to a newborn, but Unynde had reassured the goat monster that she would be there every second to help chuck spears with the kid. It was a promise. And Undyne never broke a promise.

Several comics had been strewn about the living room floor. The ones on the floor were to be discarded, as Alphys had finally picked out the ones that were okay for the future baby. Alphys was pretty sure X rated manga wouldn’t fly well with Frisk. 

Along the scattered comics, were sparkly pink wrapping paper. The toys and clothes, Toriel and Asgore brought were wrapped neatly and stacked on top each other waiting to be opened. And by the looks of it, everyone seemed ready for Frisk to arrive any minute. Sans had sat with everyone in the living room and blandly chatted while they worked to get the presents situated. 

It was than a matter of how the surprise would go. They debated on surprising her right on the spot or holding it off. Everyone seemed to like the idea of having the lights off and surprising Frisk when she walked in after they turned on the lights. So they went with that. Papyrus wanted his cake to be an extra surprise so he vowed to stay hidden longer after the initial shock was done. Their game plan had been set, so now it was a game of waiting. 

What had seemed like an hour to the skeleton, had actually been several. He had been so tied up with everything else he hadn’t noticed it had gone on to be 5:30pm. When he asked why no one had told him the time, he got shrugs and empty looks. But that wasn’t the issue. Frisk should have been home hours ago and trying not to be too worried he teleported to her office. He knew she probably got tied up at work, considering it was her last day, but he just wanted to be sure. She was his wife, and he would do anything to make sure she was okay. 

When the skeleton found himself in her office, he played it cool. Not wanting to show any signs that something was off, but he was usually pretty good about keeping secrets. A little too good. Sans looked over to where Frisk sat, his comedic smile falling when saw his wife silently crying to herself. His soul felt like it had just broke and he was instantly by her side, consoling her with hushes and petting her hair. 

If she wanted, he would have spent the entire night just like that with her. He didn’t push her to tell him what was wrong, he knew she was going through a rough time being pregnant. All she needed was for him to be strong and supportive. It was exactly why he got everyone together; to show her she didn’t have to go through this alone.  
So when he finally brought her home and shocked her with everyone being there, he beamed with pride. Hoping this would be what got his wife happy again. However, her pale face said otherwise. 

“frisk, you okay?” he asked, but she remained silent. Something wasn’t right. He could feel it. 

“I PRESENT YOU CAKE!” Papyrus shouted, bursting in. 

Frisk had started to wobble, her eyes rolling back and Sans reached out to her, “frisk?” 

She collapsed. 

A gasp escaped everyone as they watched Frisk fall to the floor. Sans had quickly ducked underneath her, catching her in his arms as he fell to his knees. The entire room had fallen silent. Sans still holding a knocked out Frisk, was frozen, “alphys…”

The lizard woman blinked, coming out of her shock, “y-yeah?”

He didn’t take his eyes off his wife, “hold my shoulder, we’re going to the hospital.”

“o-o-okay..” She stuttered, walking to him.

“We’ll meet you there, Sans.” Toriel added, before they left. The skeleton only nodded, and then vanished with Frisk and Alphys. 

Hours went by when Sans had admitted Frisk. The nurses had taken Frisk and hooked her up to an I.V. They took several tests and finally let Sans in to sit with her. He had personally requested Alphys to be Frisk’s main doctor, trusting only the scientist to look after her. 

Frisk hadn’t moved since she had passed out, but the nurses had assured Sans the baby’s vital signs were showing up okay. However with Frisk, it was a bit more complex. Although nothing seemed major, she was very weak. She was lacking sufficient nutrients for herself and the baby, and the baby had sent her a warning to eat soon. Causing her black out. Sans told Alphys that Frisk hadn’t been eating much, aside from a few snacks, but nothing that would give her a full stomach. It had been known that some babies were very particular about what their mothers ate. Hence the certain cravings women would get periodically. But since the baby inside Frisk was both monster and human…there was no telling what the child needed. 

Sans rested his head on top his arms, watching his wife breathe in and out. She seemed so peaceful just lying there. He smiled, releasing a huff. It wasn’t a genuine grin. Not his usual playful one. It was the smile of a broken skeleton, hoping his wife and child would turned out okay. He slowly grasped her fingers with his, his eye lights shimmering

“why you gotta do this to me kid?” He whispered.

The door to the room opened, and Sans looked over to see Toriel, Asgore, Undyne and Papyrus. He weakly waved at them, and went back to his wife. Not wanting to miss the moment Frisk woke up. 

Papyrus took the initiative to approach his brother, resting a hand on his shoulder. The younger skeleton spoke as softly as he could, not wanting to disturb the resting human, “BROTHER, ARE YOU OKAY?”

Sans appreciated his brother’s caring spirit. In any bad time, Papyrus was always there to cheer his older brother up. Papyrus was the monster with most caring and loving soul. No matter how obnoxious he was, he was a true friend and even better brother. 

“i’ll be okay, bro.”

Papyrus took a seat next to his brother, holding a greasy paper bag. The older brother raised his brow, the familiar scent of Grillby’s wafting through his nostrils. “is that what I think it is?” He asked.

Papyrus sighed, “I TOOK THE LIBERTY TO GO TO THAT DISGUSTING PLACE YOU CALL GRILLBY’S AND GET YOUR FAVORITE MEAL, SINCE WELL….JUST TAKE IT!” He shoved the bag into Sans’ lap, earning a grin. 

“you’re the best bro, thank you.”

The taller skeleton waved his brother’s compliment off, “YES, YES THE GREAT PAPYRUS-OOF!”

Sans had wrapped his brother in a tight hug, cutting off his sentence. No thought was needed for Papyrus to return his brother’s affection. It wasn’t often they did things like this, but when they did, it was always out of love. 

Pulling back, Sans looked down at his goodie bag and opened it. The smell of fresh French fries and ketchup hit the air harder and Sans almost drooled. He forgot the last time he had went to Grillby’s, but he didn’t think twice on it. Instead, he reached for his burger first. Unraveling it out of the foil and staring at it hungrily. He brought to his mouth, savoring the first taste.

“Can I have a bite?”

Sans froze. Sockets going dark, still holding the untouched burger when he saw his wife looking at him, or more so the burger, with want. “Frisk?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, i did it again.


	5. Monster Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here!!!’ I’m back bitches and are you ready?? This gem took forever and I wanna personally thank Shayromi, my best Fran, for motivating me and being amazing. She’s the best. I love her <3

The skeleton almost dropped his burger at the sight of Frisk waking up. He hadn’t expected her up so soon, nevertheless Sans was glad she was okay. Papyrus, who had been standing behind his brother, flailed his arms up in surprise. Mouth agape, he dashed towards the outside of the room, where the others had quietly exited, shouting, “FRISK IS AWAKE!”

Frisk’s brown eyes hadn’t moved off her husband’s food and she licked her lips. Raising a brow bone, he looked from the sandwich to his wife and warily handed it to her, “hungry?”

There was no time to blink before the human snatched the burger and took a large chunk out of it. Grease, ketchup and other condiments splattered across the white blankets covering Frisk. She didn’t seem to mind or for that matter even notice; just hoarding the burger down like she hadn’t anything in days…

In which case, she hadn’t.

Licking the grease and other liquids off her fingers, she turned to Sans with a newfound glow on her. Her skin didn’t seem as pale, and the bags under her eyes lightened. She looked alive. Frisk glanced towards his bag and nodded at it, “The fries too?”

Not wanting to come between his wife and food he promptly handed her the rest of his food and watched her gobble them down to. At least she was eating.

He rested his chin into his palm, his soul warming at the sight of his wife being so lively, “you seem a lot better,” he said.

Frisk didn’t look at him as she downed the last of her fries, savoring the taste and sighing while leaning back into her pillow. Sans was right, she felt a lot better than she had the last couple days. All she could remember was being surprised by her family, seeing Papyrus’ cake and then….black. In her slumber, she could hear the echo of voices. Some she didn’t recognize as they talked about her. She couldn’t hear the exact conversation, but she was able to make out, “she’s weak” and “baby needs to eat”. Even when she wasn’t conscious she felt like a terrible mother. Any food she had tried to eat, just would not stay down, no matter how hard she tried, her little one just would not take it. However, the smell of Sans’ burger was different. The fresh scent of grease and fried goods alerted her in an instant. In fact, it was her child who sent a small, but overwhelming shock to wake her up to it. Like, she needed that burger. She wasn’t going to argue with her baby.

What baby wanted, baby got.

The mother took another breath, “I smelled your burger.” She simply said.

Sans chuckled, leaning in closer, “you always did love burgers.”

Frisk shook her head, “No, this was different. It smelled different. Even the baby wanted a piece.”

“she must have just wanted to finally eat.”

“Maybe…” she wasn’t convinced. There something different about the food and her baby was trying to tell her something. She just wasn’t quite sure what that was.

There was a light knock on the door, and Alphys’ head slowly peeked in, “H-hey Sans, I just want to check on our awake patient. Papyrus was kinda excited…” The scientist quietly shuffled in, calmly checking all of Frisk’s vitals and fluids. When she was sure everything was in place, she let out a sigh of relief, and turned towards the human, “How are you f-feeling?”

“I feel better than I have the past several days,” She said, shrugging.

“You look better,” Alphys noted.

Sans then held up his empty goodie bag, adding, “well she did just down my burger and fries in two bites.”

The lizard woman grabbed the bag, studying it, “You finally ate?”

Frisk nodded.

“Hm…and you said you haven’t been able to eat anything over the past few days?” Alphys asked, looking up to her.

Frisk cocked her head, “Well yeah.”

“Then I wonder what elicited you to eat…” the lizard inquired puzzlingly. She then turned to Sans, “Where did you get this?”

The skeleton shrugged, “i didn’t, papyrus got it from grillby’s…why?”

Alphys brought a finger to her chin, deep in thought, “There’s only one thing that about this food, that’s different than the other food you’ve tried to eat.”

“Which is?” Frisk asked, trying to solve this new puzzle Alphys had the answer to.

The scientist smiled, “Hold on, I want to see if my theory is correct. I’ll be right back!”

With that, she scuttled out of the room and shut the door behind her. Not a second later she poked her head back in, “Oh! I-I also told the others to give you a second to breathe before rushing in. You okay for them now?”

Frisk smiled, looking to Sans and grabbing hold of his hand for support, “Yeah, I’m ready.”

Alphys turned her head back, “H-hey, she said it was ok to-!!!”  
            The poor scientist had been ripped away from the door as the gang barged in. All scrambling over each other to get to Frisk first. Toriel managed to get the upper hand; her flames radiating with pure magic, yet still holding that peaceful smile of hers as she walked up to her adoptive daughter, “How are you feeling, my child?”

Frisk smiled up at the goat monster, her body relaxing at her adoptive mother’s presence, “I’m fine.”

Asgore carefully approached next, not wanting to catch any of his estranged wife’s fury. Although large in frame, his sweet and kind aura never failed to warm Frisk’s soul. Though his past mistakes might have raised eyebrows and given him the cold shoulder, Frisk knew his situation at the time wasn’t easy. He was just a big fluff ball with the wrong ideas, she trusted him, and that was all that mattered.

“You gave us quite scare little one,” He said, wearing a smile of relief.

Frisk rubbed her belly, “Yeah, she’s been scaring me to for the past couple days.”

“When that punk comes out, I’ll teach her some manners!” Undyne piped up, flexing.

“UNDYNE! HOW RUDE!” Papyrus clamored, absolutely horrified, “YOU CAN NOT JUST KEEP CALLING THE TINY HUMAN PUNK!”

“Why not!?”

“I’M SURE THE TINY HUMAN HAS A NAME!? RIGHT, FRISK?”

…

Actually, Sans and Frisk hadn’t really thought of one, now that it was mentioned. With all that had happened, finding a name was the last thing to cross their mind. As far as Frisk knew, their child would come out human… or would they be part skeleton…? Humans had skeleton’s to begin with, so would she even be considered part anything? It was a strange thought, but Frisk didn’t dwell on it. Rather instead trying to think of names for their little girl.

She remembered Sans mentioning something of using fonts for a name; As both Papyrus and he were named after them. Their father: Wingding Gaster, was also named after a font. Now, whether it was a skeleton thing or not, Frisk didn’t know, but she wasn’t quite sure if she wanted to name her daughter after a font. She supposed she would just have to wait and see…

Alphys suddenly returned with two wrapped burgers in each hand, holding both out to Frisk. The human rose a brow, but Alphys smiled, “D-don’t worry. I’m just testing something. Take one or take both, up to you.”

It fell silent. Everyone staring down Frisk, waiting for her to choose which burger to satisfy Alphys’ curiosity. Both looked the same, so Frisk reached for the one on the right. It didn’t smell like Sans’ burger, in fact, it smelled very bland and unflavored. Scrunching her nose in disgust, she handed it back to Alphys and grabbed the other. The scent of pure heaven wafted into her nostrils and her baby jolted in excitement. Frisk took no time in messily  unwrapping it and devouring like she did Sans’.

The burger was gone and when Frisk looked back it up, her face turned red at the wide eyes staring her down, “S-sorry,” She muttered, “Just really hungry.”

“What was wrong with the other burger?” Toriel asked, looking to Alphys.

The scientist smiled, “Nothing…well, almost nothing, “ Alphys corrected, “One burger was cooked by humans and the other was cooked by Grillby’s.”  
            “So?” Undyne exclaimed.

“So,” Alphys began, “With Frisk’s baby being part monster, they would need a more powerful nutrient than just regular human food.”

The room fell silent. Each one trying to put the pieces together to see what Alphys was trying to get at. Even Frisk was a little befuddled. Sans’ eyes flew bright when the realization settled into him. He put a hand over his wife’s belly, “you little brat…”

Toriel peered over him, “What is it Sans?”

“she needs magic food to survive.”

“BUT OF COURSE!” Papyrus exclaimed, “HOW OBVIOUS!”

Undyne huffed and hands on her hips in attitude, “If it was that obvious, why didn’t you say something earlier than?”

The tall skeleton didn’t budge, “TO MAKE SURE YOU ALL KNEW!”

Another bickering arose between the two, but was ignored by the rest of the gang. Sans was still rubbing the small bump on Frisk, admiring his little girl’s determination for good food. At least now they knew Frisk needed a proper mix of human food and monster food. It was good information for future kids…

“So what now, Alphys?” Frisk asked.

“Hm…well seeing as you’re vitals are stable, and your health has seemingly improved, I’d say its safe to say you can go home. Just be sure to eat monster food to keep your baby sustained.” The yellow lizard replied, looking over some papers on her clipboard.

“Oh, good, we’ll help you get home, my child.” Toriel added, Asgore nodding in agreement along side her.

Frisk was being helped up by Sans, she struggled a bit, but with her bone husband’s support she was able to fully sit up and get on her feet. Once she was steady, she politely declined Toriel’s offer, “Sorry Tori, I’d just like to walk home with Sans, but I really appreciate you all being here for me.”

The goat monster had a small frown, but understood, “Alright my child, just let us know if you need anything.”

“Of course,” Frisk answered, lowering herself into the wheel chair Alphys provided.  
            “I’ll take good care of her, Tori, no worries,” Sans added with a wink.

The adoptive mother sighed, but held a smile, “I trust you, Sans.”

After a round of several ‘goodbyes’ and ‘feel better’ the couple left the hospital and headed home. Sans offered to blink them, but Frisk declined, wanting to enjoy the fresh air of the forty five minute walk. Not only that, but the thought of still being a bad mother weighed into her mind. How could she have not known that her baby needed magic food? It felt so obvious…

“It’s not your fault, ya know…”

The random statement that came from Sans, startled her, “What do you mean?”

"I mean, its not your fault,” He repeated.

She was still confused. Could he possibly read her mind? It wouldn’t surprise her if he could, he was always full of surprises. As if he heard her, he spoke again, “this is the first kid ever that’s born of monster and human. No one would have known the baby bones needed monster food to.”

Frisk now understood what he meant. He knew she was blaming herself for what happened and was trying to make her feel better. It was slightly working. How could she not with his never ending smile?

“I suppose you’re right, I just cant help but to feel that way,” She answered.

Sans had wheeled her to the front desk of the hospital, not yet responding to her as he checked her out. Although their surrounding was quite loud, Sans’ silence struck her more. Whenever he got quiet like this, it usually meant whatever he was fixing to say, was going to be big. Frisk waited till they exited the doors, trying her best not to seem to obvious by squirming her body to look back at her husband. She slightly jumped when she found him in front of her, his eye lights focused on her browns pool as he leaned in.

“What are you-“ she was interrupted when he placed his teeth against her lips in a soft kiss.

It was surprising, but she was never one to deny a kiss from her love. When he pulled away, she placed her palm on his cheek bone, “What was that for?”

Still eyeing her, he placed his own hand on her cheek, “As a kid, you fell into the underground, where pretty much everyone wanted to kill you. You had a right to retaliate, but you always befriended them in the long run…you’ve heard this before right?”

Frisk giggled, earning a wide smile from Sans, “there’s my happy girl,” he said bumping his head against hers.

“You’re the bravest, most determined kid I know, don’t let this trip you up,” her husband’s word struck her like one of Undyne’s spears. Hard and true.

A small tear rolled down her cheek and a spark ran through her body. Even their little one was touched by Sans’ words. The short skeleton chuckled and wiped the start tear away, “feel better?”

Another shock, this time meant to hit daddy’s fingers still on mommy’s cheek. Sans’ eyes lowered, looking towards the small bump on Frisk’s belly, “I’m sure you are to.”

One more shock to confirm, and he nuzzled into his wife. The soon to be family of three sat there in front of the hospital. Not caring if others passed, bearing strange faces. This was their moment; A moment of love and understanding.

Nuzzling further into her husband’s jacket, her eyes parted open and her gaze was taken to a billboard still in process of being built. It wasn’t what the board was trying to advertise that got her attention. Even though it looked as if it were am upcoming band, it was the big slender  letters that were printed on to a starry background. It was unique, and captivating.

“Sans?” She asked, never parting her sight from the sign.

Her husband responded with a low hum, breaking their tight hug and looking at her. Frisk nodded her head towards the billboard, “What type of letters are those?”

Sans followed her gaze, “you mean the font?” She nodded again, and he chuckled, “looks like elys.”

Frisk cocked her head to the side, “Elys?” Her voice filled with curiosity. Sans moved behind her and started pushing her home, “why do you ask?”

Frisk stole one more look at the sign, a smile creeping on her lips, “No reason.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not promising monthly updates, but I, definitely back to writing. Stay tuned.

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it! Look forward to upcoming stories of preggy Frisk xD


End file.
